Enfance
by Alietha
Summary: Une série de onze petites histoires sur l'enfance de Léonore, fille de Cagalli et Athrun.
1. Enfance

Voici une série de petite histoire rangées dans l'ordre chronologique sur l'enfance de Léonore Athha-Zala (fille de Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala, née en mai CE 73 après la seconde guerre) . Je les ai écrites il y a un certain maintenant mais j'ai jamais eu le temps, ni le courage de les poster.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture.

PS : Il y a quelque références à certaines de mes anciennes fics mais rien qui ne nécessite de les avoir lues pour comprendre de quoi parle le texte.

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Doudous

Nombre de mots : 300

Novembre CE 74

_Pinpinou_

« Chuuut ma puce », murmura Cagalli en embrassant sa petite fille sur le front. « Chuut ne pleure pas, Pinpinou va bientôt revenir, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

La petite Léonore, alors âgée de six mois, pleurait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle avait eu beau lui fredonner sa chanson préférée, lui présenter ses autres doudous, jouer avec elle, rien n'avait eu d'effet. Sa fille n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : son lapin en peluche, que malheureusement son père avait emmené pour le passer à la machine à laver après qu'il soit malencontreusement tombé dans le jardin alors qu'elle jouait avec lui dans les bras de sa mère.

Son père apparut dans le couloir, un panier rempli à ras-bord de linge dans les bras. Cagalli se retourna à cet instant précis et le questionna :

« Il y en a pour combien de temps encore, mon cœur ?

- La machine vient de partir, donc dans 45 minutes Cali. »

Il entra dans le salon et remarqua alors sa fille en larmes. Il déposa son panier sur la table du salon et demanda en les rejoignant.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- Elle veut son Pinpinou…, expliqua sa femme.

- Tu as essayé de lui proposer ses autres doudous ?

- Oui tous, mais elle ne veut que son Pinpinou… C'est son préféré tu sais bien. C'est son premier, celui que tu lui as offert et avec lequel elle a toujours dormi… »

Il sourit à la remarque de sa femme, puis se pencha vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pinpinou va revenir ma puce, murmura-t-il. Il a besoin d'un bain, après il sera tout doux et tout chaud. »

* * *

><p><span>Thème <span>: Émerveillement

Nombre de mots : 550

Avril CE 74

_Les premiers_

Assise sur le parquet de leur salon, Cagalli assistait sa fille dans son jeu d'emboîtement. Pour le moment la petite Léonore avait placé deux des six formes proposées dans leur emplacement respectifs et hésitait à présent pour les quatre autres. Elle prit le cube rouge dans sa main et essaya tant bien que mal de le faire rentrer dans l'emplacement triangle. Sans effet. Énervée par l'échec de cette troisième tentative la petite lança rageusement le pauvre cube un peu plus loin devant elle.

« Bah Léonore ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? La gronda sa mère en se penchant vers elle. »

La petite fille leva la tête vers sa mère et se retrouva confrontée à son regard mi-interrogateur mi-en colère qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. C'était que Léonore Athha-Zala, tout comme sa mère, détestait que quelque chose lui résiste. Comprenant parfaitement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Léonore repoussa son jeu et avança à quatre pattes vers le cube rouge. Elle l'attrapa et le montra à sa mère en se retournant sur ses fesses.

« C'est bien ma chérie ! Et si tu le ramenais avec les autres, qu'on finisse ton jeu ? »

La petite fit un grand sourire à sa mère avant de se redresser timidement sur ses pieds sous le regard ébahi de Cagalli.

« Athrun, viens vite ! Hurla-t-elle, tout excitée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **encore** Cali ? » S'exaspéra son mari dans la cuisine, à l'autre bout du couloir donnant dans le salon.

« Vite, dépêche-toi ! Insiste-t-elle fortement. Pose tout ce que tu as en main !

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il y a ! Réclama-t-il.

- Mais viens, je te dis !

- Si c'est à nouveau pour une araignée qui court sur le parquet, laisse-la tranquille ! Elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Cagalli poussa un grand soupir d'exaspération. Ce que son mari pouvait être borné des fois ! Bon d'accord, s'il ne voulait pas laisser en plan le repas de ce midi, c'était entièrement de sa faute : elle l'avait fait accourir à cinq reprise dans le salon pour une minuscule araignée qui refusait de quitter leur maison en moins de quinze minutes.

Léonore commença à trouver son équilibre.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour le faire venir et vite !

« C'est bien ma puce, tu y es presque ! L'encouragea-t-elle. »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser manquer les premiers pas de sa fille tout ça à cause d'une histoire d'araignée !

« Athrun Zala venez immédiatement ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- J'arrive…

- Et prenez l'appareil photo sur la commode en passant !

- A vos ordres Madame ! »

Elle l'entendit rouspéter sur tout le trajet jusqu'au salon puis un grincement se fit entendre : il avait passé le pas de la porte. Le silence se fit pendant un instant puis il fouilla sur la commode et la petit musique annonça l'ouverture de l'appareil photo résonna dans la pièce. Elle sourit et il s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que Léonore faisait ses premiers pas ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, la petite Léonore avait mis un pied devant l'autre et s'avançait lentement vers sa mère qui l'encourageait toujours.

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Jouer

Nombre de mots : 580.

Avril CE 76

_Gribouillages_

Son appareil photo numérique toujours en main, Cagalli observait avec amusement sa fille, assise sur les genoux de son mari, qui éclairait de couleurs une feuille anciennement blanche et parsemée de petites tâches bleues en formes de lettres cursives soignées dont il ne restait plus quelques vestiges par-ci et par-là.

Depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, elle s'était installée là, à côté de son mari qui révisait son agrégation tout en s'occupant de sa fille alors âgée de 23 mois. Il la tenait contre lui de son bras gauche et s'était même assis le plus prés possible du bord de sa chaine pour lui permettre de gribouiller sur ses feuilles de brouillons comme elle adorait le faire. Car oui la petit Léonore avait une grande passion pour le dessin et le coloriage, surtout sur les cours, brouillons ou rapport de réunion de ses parents. Tant son amour pour les couleurs était grand, ces derniers avaient cessé de compter le nombre de feuilles passées sous les coups des divers feutres ou de craies grasses de leur charmante petite fille.

Léonore s'arma d'un nouveau feutre, un vert foncé, sa couleur préférée depuis quelques temps, et colora l'un des dernières parcelles vierges de la feuille un grand sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Leur fille était si contente que Cagalli ne put s'empêcher de prendre une nouvelle photo.

Clic.

Son mari soupira, posa son stylo sur le table et se tourna vers elle :

« Cali, ma chérie, tu es sûre que celle-ci était vraiment nécessaire ? S'exaspéra-t-il »

Cagalli sourit. Son mari n'avait pas beaucoup changé pour ce point-là: il aimait toujours aussi peu les appareils photos mais se laissait cependant prendre en photo pour faire plaisir à sa femme et son beau-frère qui contrairement à lui ne se laissaient pas d'entendre ce clic synonyme d'un nouvel instant magique immortalisé.

« Oui, vous êtes parfaits dessus ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Si tu le dis », murmura-t-il en se mettant à chercher dans sa pile de papier.

De sa main libre, il sépara une par une les nombreuses feuilles en face de lui. Au fur et à mesure de sa fouille, il sembla de plus en plus inquiet, comme s'il lui manquait un cours capital. Sa femme le remarqua et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ?

- Il me manque une feuille de cours, je l'avais posé là », lui expliqua-t-il en désignant le petit tas en face de sa fille.

Cagalli esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Il était écrit en bleu sur une feuille blanche ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'étais même appliqué sur l'écriture ?

- Oui !

- Alors je crois qu'il est juste à côté de toi… »

Elle l'invita à regarder la feuille bariolée de couleur que sa fille finissait de colorer avec soin

Un puissant cri de désespoir retentit dans la salle puis plusieurs couinements successifs en provenance de l'escalier se firent entendre

« Athrun-sama ! Tout va bien ? S'affola Myrna descendue en catastrophe du premier étage. »

Cagalli éclata de rire, immédiatement suivit par sa gouvernante : Athrun tenait sa feuille de cours pleines de couleurs entre les mains avec un regard désespéré.

Oui Léonore aimait énormément colorier, elle s'amusait beaucoup lorsqu'elle illuminait de couleurs tout aussi vives les unes que les autres les papiers qu'elle avait sous la main. Mais ce qu'elle préférait était d'apposer sa signature à côté de celle de son père.

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Sable

Nombre de mots : 300.

Juillet CE 78

_Château_

« Papa, ca tient pas ! » S'énerva la petite Léonore qui, agacée et déçue par ce nouvel échec, jeta sa pelle et son seau en plastique sur la plage et croisa les bras

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tient pas, ma puce ? Ton château ? L'interrogea son père, plongé dans sa lecture.

- Papa, il s'effondre !

- Tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui Papa !

- Tu es sûre, ma puce ? Insista-t-il. Parce que moi ça a toujours marché quand j'en faisais avec mon père. »

Il quitta son article des yeux pour porter son regard sur sa fille qui faisait la moue assisse devant son semblant de château de sable en ruines. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait capté l'attention de son père, elle se mit à lui faire les yeux doux :

« Papa vient m'aider, s'il te plait…. »

Ce dernier soupira.

« Je finis mon paragraphe et j'arrive. Prépare tout pendant ce temps-là, ma puce.

- Super ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient juste de terminer leur œuvre d'art : un magnifique château avec quatre tours entouré par une douve remplie d'eau de mer, sa mère arriva, un plateau dans les mains.

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ce que Papa et moi on a fait ! S'écria la jeune fille. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ses deux parents.

« Mais c'est magnifique, ma puce ! » S'extasia Cagalli, en leur tendant leur verre de jus de fruit. « Il est très réussi, vous avez fait du beau travail tous les deux.

- Ce sable m'a donné du fil à retordre, maugréa son mari, mais nous avons réussi à le dompter, pas vrai ma puce ?

- Oui Papa ! »

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Émerveillement

Nombre de mots : 400 mots

Mai CE 80

_Pâte à gâteau._

Montée sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Léonore observait avec attention l'intérieur du four. La petite lampe du haut que sa mère avait changée la vielle lui permettait de regarder le moule contenant la pâte à gâteau qu'ils avaient fini de préparer quelques minutes plus tôt, que son père venait d'enfourner.

Stupéfaite, la petite fille contemplait la pâte lever lentement. Plus elle montait, plus elle s'extasiait.

Tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et en terminant sa vaisselle, son père, non loin d'elle, souriait à son émerveillement. Elle lui rappelait lui la première fois qu'il avait fait un gâteau avec sa mère, c'était pour l'anniversaire de son père. Il avait cinq ans et avait été tout aussi admiratif qu'elle, il avait passé même tout le temps de cuisson devant la porte du four.

De son côte, la pâte continuait à prendre de plus en plus de place. Soudainement, le bombement dépassa la hauteur du moule et Léonore poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Papa ! Papa ! Ca va déborder ! »

Un grand sourire apparût sur les lèvres de son père.

« Vite Papa ! » Le pressa-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Tout va bien, ma puce. C'est normal, c'est la levure qu'on a mit dans la pâte qui fait ça, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Mais ca gonfle beaucoup ! S'alarma-t-elle. Dépêche-toi Papa !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, ma puce. »

Il arrêta le robinet, s'essuya les mains avec le premier torchon qu'il trouva sur son chemin et vint se placer derrière elle. Il se pencha un peu et observa à son tour leur travail. Le gâteau avait en effet bien gonflé mais il n'y avait nul besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Il va être bien dodu comme Maman les aime !

- Papa il se fissure ! S'affola-t-elle.

- Où ça, ma puce ?

- Là, regarde Papa ! »

Elle désigna du doigt la petite craquelure sur le dôme.

« Oh non ! Ca va pas faire beau…

- Mais si ma puce, il va être très beau ! Et puis si tu veux, on cachera ça avec un peu de nappage.

- Tu crois que Maman l'aimera quand même ?

- Mais oui, Maman va l'adorer. C'est son préféré et en plus c'est toi qui l'as fait !

- Avec toi Papa ! Le corrigea-t-elle.

- Oui avec moi. »

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Maitresse d'école

Nombre de mots : 258

Octobre CE 80

_Dans la lune_

Tout comme son père, Léonore adorait apprendre, elle était curieuse de tout. C'est pourquoi elle était toujours très contente d'aller à l'école. Déjà d'une part parce que sa maitresse lui enseignait des choses qu'elle trouvait toutes aussi passionnantes les unes que les autres. Puis aussi, parce qu'elle y voyait ses copains et qu'à la fin de la journée, elle retrouvait ses parents qui venaient à tour de rôle la chercher à l'école.

Léonore aimait donc beaucoup aller à l'école, même malade elle préférait être en classe que chez elle. Car oui Léonore avait presque le même caractère que son paternel, à savoir qu'elle détestait ne rien faire et avait besoin de s'occuper. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas une petite fièvre ou une voix cassée qui l'empêchait d'apprendre.

Le seul problème pour la petite Léonore était qu'elle était surdouée et qu'elle comprenait dés la première explication ce que sa maitresse attendait d'eux, contrairement à bon nombre de ces camarades. Et donc, comme la maitresse répétait souvent deux ou trois fois de suite la même chose, Léonore était souvent dans la lune. Ce qui avait le don de frustrer sa maitresse qui n'arrivait à capter son attention que la moitié de la journée.

De temps en temps, elle essayait de la faire sortir de ses songes en l'interrogeant. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même :

« Léonore, pourrais-tu me dire combien font 21 plus 47 ?

- 68 Maitresse. »

La maitresse lui sourit. Elle est contente d'elle.

« Exact Léonore. »

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Solitude

Personnages : Léonore et sa chienne Eléa, Kira Yamato et Lacus Clyne

Nombre de mots : 529

Juillet CE 81

_Murmures_

Debout devant la porte fenêtre de leur salon, Lacus observait avec tristesse sa nièce. Quand sortirait-elle de cet état ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour l'aider ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé avec son mari n'avait été qu'une succession d'échec. Ils avaient pourtant tout tenté pour lui changer les idées : jouer avec elle toute la journée, l'emmener se promener au parc avec sa petit chienne, la garder chez eux au lieu de chez ses parents. Ils avaient testé tout ce qu'elle adorait faire, suivi les propositions de son père qui la connaissait sur le bout de doigts, mais non rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier le fait que ses deux parents étaient à l'hôpital….

Quelqu'un entoura ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Elle n'a pas bougé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son mari.

- Non… »

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Impuissants…Ils étaient complètement impuissants devant la détresse de leur nièce…

« Elle lui ressemble tellement…, murmura-t-elle, abattue

- Je devrais pourtant savoir comme m'y prendre avec elle, j'ai eu le même à la maison pendant six ans…, se reprocha son mari.

- Je crois que la seule chose que l'on peut faire pour elle, est de l'emmener les voir aussi souvent qu'elle le désire. Au moins, quand elle est avec son père, elle sourit un peu…

- C'est frustrant d'être impuissant comme ça… »

Il la lâcha après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue gauche puis rejoignit sa nièce. Elle était toujours assise sur la pelouse à côte de sa petite chienne qui restait fidèlement prés. C'était comme si Eléa ressentait sa tristesse, la partageait même, et la réconfortait à sa façon. Elle l'écoutait sagement parler, -elle était d'ailleurs la seule de la maison qui entendait souvent sa petite voix -, lui léchait le visage de temps à autre, lui apportait son jouet pour la faire penser à autre chose.

Kira s'assit à côté de sa nièce. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son avant-bras. Il resta ainsi quelque secondes puis écarta son bras pour la prendre contre lui et la serrer tendrement. Les minutes passèrent, en silence, mais pour Kira c'était un monologue. Elle disait qu'elle triste, que ses parents lui manquaient énormément et qu'elle se sentait impuissante de ne pas pouvoir rendre le sourire à ses parents. Il la comprenait mais ne parvenait pas à la rassurer…

« On va bientôt partir voir tes parents, annonça-t-il. Tu te prépares ma puce ?

- J'arrive Tonton. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et il se leva. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

« Dis Eléa, Papa et Maman, ils vont bientôt rentrés ? »

La petite chienne jappa faiblement avant de poser ses pattes avant sur ses épaules et de lécher son visage à coups de petites langues qui se voulaient câlins et réconfortants. Léonore éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur la pelouse. Sa chienne, penchée au dessus d'elle, en profita pour lui lécher les mains qu'elle avait mises devant elle pour se protéger de son assaut.

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Découverte

Nombre de mots : 1653

Septembre CE 82

_La vérité_

_« Dis Léonore, c'est vrai que ton Papa c'est le fils de celui qui a voulu tué tout le monde ? » _Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête depuis que son camarade Aoki la lui avait posée à la récréation de dix heures.

Son grand père paternel, un assassin ? Son père ne lui avait jamais rien de tel…. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, son père avait toujours décrit son grand père comme un homme gentil et aimant envers sa famille. Non son grand père était quelqu'un de bien ! Il n'aurait voulu tué personne, non il s'était trompé !

La cloche sonna. C'était la fin des cours. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son cartable et sortir en hâte de la classe en souhaitant la bonne journée à sa maitresse d'école. Elle courut dans les escaliers puis dans la cour pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'école, comme tous les jours de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, elle était pressée de le retrouver : elle voulait savoir si ce que son copain lui avait dit était vrai. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il se soit trompé. Son grand-père était gentil, elle le savait, mais elle trouvait tout de même très étrange que son père ne parle que très rarement de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Son père la réceptionna et l'embrassa sur la joue comme à l'ordinaire. Elle attrapa ensuite sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Lorsque son père démarra la voiture, elle osa demander :

« Dis Papa, Papi Patrick il a voulu tué personne, hein ? »

Le silence accueillit sa question et elle insista :

« Papi Patrick il était gentil, hein Papa ?

- Qui t'as dit ça, ma puce ?

- C'est un copain. Il m'a dit que c'était son grand frère qui lui avait raconté que Papi Patrick il avait voulu tuer tout le monde et que tu l'en avais empêché. Il a dit que ton papa il était très méchant, qu'il aimait pas les gens comme Maman et qu'il t'a même tiré dessus. Mais c'est pas vrai, Papi Patrick il était gentil ! Papi Patrick il t'aimait !

- Tu veux bien qu'on en parle une fois qu'on sera à la maison, ma puce ? Lui demanda son père sur un ton grave

- D'accord… »

Elle avait peur. Son père lui cachait quelque chose, jamais il n'avait employé ce ton grave avant. Son grand père paternel était méchant alors ? Non, impossible ! se répétait-elle.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Leonore n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois :<p>

« Papi Patrick, il était gentil hein Papa ? Hein Papa, il était gentil pas vrai ?

- Oui, il était gentil…, tenta-t-il de la rassurer d'une voix triste. »

Sans effet.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé chez eux, Léonore ne laissa aucun répit à son père. Elle avait bien compris sa technique, il pensait qu'il allait lui faire oublier ses questions avec un bol de chocolat chaud et ses petits gâteaux préférés.<p>

« Papa dis-moi la vérité ! Réclama-t-elle pour la dixième fois. Est-ce que Papi Patrick il aimait pas les gens comme Maman ?

- Assieds-toi ma puce, parla-t-il enfin. »

Elle s'exécuta et s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit en lui amenant son goûter fraichement préparé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer.

« Je t'avais dit que ma mère était morte quand j'avais quatorze ans, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui.

- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est qu'elle a été assassinée, par des personnes qui n'aimaient pas les gens comme toi ou moi.

- Mais Mamie n'avait rien fait !

- Non, elle avait rien fait mais il y avait la guerre à cette époque là.

- Mais tu as dit que Mamie aimait les gens comme Maman !

- Oui, c'est entièrement vrai, ma puce…

- Alors pourquoi on l'a tuée ? »

Leonore ne comprenait pas. Si sa grand-mère aimait les naturels pourquoi l'avaient-ils tuée? Elle ne leur voulait pas de mal…

« Je ne sais pas ma puce…, répondit amèrement son père. »

Et son grand père dans tout ça ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait voulu tué tout le monde comme avait dit Aoki ?

« Alors…c'est parce que des gens comme Maman ont tué Mamie que Papi Patrick voulait tuer tout le monde ?

- Tu sais ma puce, mon père en voulait à la terre entière, il voulait tuer tous les gens comme Maman parce qu'il était aveuglé par la tristesse.

- Alors Papi Patrick, il était vraiment méchant ?

- Non, il n'était pas méchant, contesta fortement son père.

- Mais tu as dis qu'il voulait tuer les gens comme Maman !

- Oui, mais ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes ma puce, c'est que ce n'était plus Papi Patrick. Il est mort en même temps que Mamie, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

- Alors Papi Patrick, il voulait vraiment tuer tout le monde…, constata-t-elle aux bords des larmes. Tu avais dit que… », elle renifla pour retenir ses larmes, « que Papi Patrick il était gentil… », une larme roula sur sa joue, « mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Léonore se leva subitement de sa chaise et fixa son père de son regard empli de colère.

« Papi Patrick il t'aimait pas ! Papi Patrick il aimait pas Maman non plus! Papi Patrick il voulait même tuer Maman ! J'te déteste ! »

Elle partit en courant de la cuisine et monta les escaliers en larmes pour s'enfermer ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta dans son lit et pleura à chaude larme. Son grand père paternel était un assassin. Son grand père n'aimait pas sa mère, peut-être même qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Athrun regarda sa fille quitter la cuisine sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il avait dissimulé la vérité à sa fille et il n'en subissait que les conséquences. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire mal d'entendre sa fille lui dire qu'elle le détestait parce qu'il avait souhaité qu'elle se souvienne de son grand père tel qu'il était vraiment… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire mal de se faire rappeler par sa fille que son père avait été un monstre sans cœur qui n'avait pas hésité à pointer une arme sur lui…<p>

Cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ses souvenirs, il fouilla dans sa poche de manteau et sortit son porte monnaie dans lequel il conservait précieusement une photo de sa fille pendue au cou de sa femme ainsi que de ses parents. C'était celle de leur mariage qu'il avait toujours sur lui, celle où ils étaient le plus souriants et où il était là entre eux deux dans les bras de sa mère.

La porte de la cuisine grinça et il fut tiré de sa contemplation par sa femme. Sans un mot, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et regarda avec lui la photo de ses parents qu'il chérissait tant.

« Elle sait…, murmura-t-il. Et elle me déteste…

- Je vais lui parler. »

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou en lui susurrant :

« Arrête de t'en vouloir pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. »

Elle partit, le laissant de nouveau seul avec la photo et ses vieux souvenirs. Cagalli monta les escaliers puis toqua à la porte de la chambre de leur fille. Elle s'annonça :

« Léonore, ma puce, c'est Maman. Je peux rentrer ? »

Un peu oui lui répondit et elle s'avança dans la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit lui fit mal au cœur : sa fille était recroquevillée face au mur, serrant son premier doudou dans ses bras et reniflant toutes les trois secondes. Elle vint s'allonger à côté d'elle en calant l'oreiller contre le dossier du lit. Sa fille se retourna et se colla à elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son ventre bien rebondi par son sixième mois de grossesse, et écouta les battements cardiaques de son petit-frère. Sa mère la serra contre elle.

« Ma puce…

- Papa est triste ?

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il est triste ! Tu ne le serais pas si Papa te disait qu'il te détestait ?

- Si… Mais Papa m'a menti ! Se défendit-elle.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi, je t'ai menti, tu devrais me détester aussi non ?

- Tu savais pour Papi Patrick ?

- Oui, je savais. Et c'est d'un accord commun avec ton père que nous avait préféré ne pas te parler de tout ça. Papa voulait que tu te souviennes de ton grand-père pour l'homme qu'il était réellement et non celui qu'il était devenu après la mort de ta grand-mère…

- Ah Yukio a bougé ! S'extasia sa fille.

- Oui, ma puce », acquiesça-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre : « Tu veux bien aller t'excuser auprès de Papa ?

- Tu viens avec moi ? Papa sera content de sentir Yukio bouger !

- Oui. Mais surtout tu ne dis pas un mot à Papa, d'accord ?

- Papa ne sait pas que Yukio est un garçon.

- Exact Papa ne sait rien. Je veux lui faire la surprise alors motus et bouche cousue, je compte sur toi Léonore !

- Oui Maman ! »

Elles sortirent mais dans la main de la chambre puis Leonore dévala les escaliers pour aller se pendre au cou de son père qui s'apprêtait à monter, inquiet.

« Pardon Papa. »

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Nature

Nombre de mots : 680

Octobre CE 82

_Devoir d'école_

La porte d'entrée se referma et une petite furie déboula dans le couloir, un pot en terre cuite dans les mains et criant :

« Maman ! Maman !

- Léonore ne cours pas ! La rabroua son père. »

Trop tard, elle était déjà loin.

Des marches de l'escalier grincèrent et lui apprirent qu'elle montait à l'étage rejoindre sa mère dans leur chambre. Il se lança à sa poursuite mais ne parvint malheureusement pas à la rattraper à temps. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était déjà entrée dans leur chambre et présentait son pot à sa mère donnant le biberon à son petit frère.

« Maman regarde !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ma puce ?

- Mon devoir de vacances !

- Ton devoir de vacances ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- Oui ! La maitresse a dit qu'on devait s'occuper d'elle et faire des dessins !

- S'occuper de qui ma puce ? Tenta-t-elle de savoir

- Bah de la plante !

- Quelle plante ma puce ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement très embêtée de ne pas comprendre.

« La plante qui est dans le pot ! »

Sa mère leva les yeux vers son père et quémanda un peu d'aide. Mais à son grand malheur, il haussa les épaules n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle.

« Je ne vois pas de plante ma puce…, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais si ! Regarde, là, au milieu Maman ! » Indiqua sa fille, en pointant du doigt le centre du pot.

Elle se pencha légèrement tandis que sa fille levait un peu plus haut son pot en terre. Elle observa attentivement le pot, puis vit enfin le minuscule germe de plante qui sortait vaillamment de la terre.

« Ah ! Oui elle est là ! Je la vois maintenant !

- Tu veux bien me montrer à moi aussi, Léonore ? Quémanda son père. »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit avant de venir vers lui et de lui mettre le pot sous le nez. Il poussa un grand « Ah ! » quand il constata lui aussi la présence de la futur plante.

« Et que dois-tu faire ma puce alors ?

- La maitresse a dit qu'on devait regarder tous les jours et tenir un petit carnet. Dedans, elle a dit qu'il fallait mettre tout ce qui a changé et faire des dessins.

- La maitresse t'as-t-elle déjà donné un petit carnet, ma puce ? »

Elle fit non de la tête

« On a des cahiers avec des feuilles blanches Athrun, non ?

- Oui, je dois avoir ça en stock. On ira chercher ton petit carnet dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, d'accord Léonore ?

- Hum ! »

* * *

><p>Cagalli entra dans la cuisine, Yukio pleurant dans ses bras, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle remarqua sa fille assise devant son pot et complétant son petit carnet.<p>

« Léonore, ma puce, pourrais-tu m'aider à préparer le biberon de ton frère s'il te plait ?

- Oui Maman ! »

Léonore se leva et sa mère pris sa place. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son carnet avant de suivre chaque mouvement de sa fille. Elle la regarda préparer le repas de son frère tout en calmant son frère et se fit une fois de plus la remarque qu'elle était tout aussi organisée que son père, contrairement à elle.

Lorsque le lait fut chaud, Léonore lui apporta le biberon et s'installa à ses côtés. Yukio arrêta de pleurer et le regard de sa mère ne cessa d'osciller entre son petit frère, son carnet et elle. Léonore, quant à elle, observait avec admiration Yukio dans les bras de sa mère.

« Ce sont de très beau dessins ma puce, la félicita Cagalli. »

Léonore quitta son petit frère des yeux et lui offrit un de ces grands sourires qu'elle aimait tant.

« Merci Maman ! »

Elle reposa son regard sur Yukio avant de le relever vers elle et de lui demander :

« Dis Maman, tu crois qu'on pourra aller la mettre sur la tombe de Papi Patrick et Mamie ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Ami

Nombre de mots : 435

Décembre CE 82

_Akina_

Aujourd'hui Léonore était triste, très triste, car elle allait dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie Akina et cet au revoir serait différent de tous les précédents. En effet, son amie déménageait dans le sud de l'île à cause du travail de ses parents et quittait donc l'école. En Janvier, elle ne serait donc plus dans la même classe que Akina, elle ne s'assiérait plus à côté d'Akina, ni ne déjeunerait avec Akina, ni ne jouerait avec Akina. Alors Léonore était malheureuse…

Akina était sa meilleure amie, elles étaient inséparables. Elles se connaissaient depuis la petite section de maternelle et avaient toujours été avec elle en classe. Akina avait été la première à lui parler le jour de la rentrée, elle avait été très gentille avec elle.

Akina était très bavarde et faisait même des fois la conversation pour deux, ce qui arrangeait bien Léonore qui elle parlait très peu. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, elles ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Souvent, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Akina et elle inventaient des histoires parlant d'un prince allant sauver une belle princesse ou alors d'un vaillant chevalier qui protégeait une jolie jeune magicienne. Comme Akina avait une imagination débordante et que Léonore, elle, avait un sens pointu de la logique, elles se complétaient à perfection. En plus Léonore avait un don pour le dessin, ce qui leur permettait de raconter leurs histoires à leurs parents avec quelques illustrations et de les émerveiller.

Les parents d'Akina aussi étaient très gentils avec elle, elle les aimait bien et elle n'était pas la seule : ses parents s'entendaient très bien avec eux et venaient parfois prendre l'apéritif ou alors dîner chez eux. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'allait pas que dans un sens, ses parents invitaient eux aussi les parents de son amie et parfois même elle dormait chez eux.

Akina allait beaucoup lui manquer…

On sonna à la porte et elle se précipita pour ouvrir. C'était Akina et ses parents qui venaient leur dire au revoir. Ses parents, en train de préparer un gâteau dans la cuisine, la rejoignirent rapidement et ensemble ils accueillirent la famille de son amie.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure, le temps de prendre un goûter tous les sept puis les deux amies se firent leur adieu. Elles se jurèrent de rester en contact.

Akina partit et Léonore éclata en sanglots. Ses parents la réconfortèrent immédiatement et lui promirent même de descendre des fois dans le sud pour aller voir son amie.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage triste de Léonore. Akina était son amie et elle le resterait, pour toujours. Léonore en était persuadée.

* * *

><p><span>Thème :<span> Amour des adultes

Nombre de mots : 661

Juin CE 90

_Les parents_

Si vous demandiez à Léonore de parler de ses parents, il faudrait vous préparer à l'écouter longtemps car elle pouvait vous parler d'eux des heures durant. Elle avait énormément de chose à dire sur eux.

Elle commencerait sans doute par sa mère. Non pas qu'elle soit plus proche d'elle que de son père, mais simplement parce que c'était pour elle un modèle : sa mère avait en effet réussi autant sa carrière politique que sa vie familiale. Elle était la Représentante de son pays, appréciée par tous, mais aussi l'épouse comblée d'un homme qu'elle aimait profondément avec qui elle avait eu deux enfants qu'elle chérissait et pour qui elle avait toujours été présente malgré ses emploi du temps parfois chargé.

A propos de sa mère, elle vous dirait qu'elle était une femme déterminée, têtue parfois bornée, mais qui savait cependant faire d'énormes concessions, notamment pour son père qui rivalisait avec elle par son obstination. Elle vous apprendrait qu'elle était à la fois une mère relativement sévère qui ne tolérait ni l'impolitesse, ni les grossièretés, et une mère joueuse, aimante, à l'écoute et toujours de bons conseils. Elle vous surprendrait aussi en vous annonçant que sa mère avait un côté grande romantique qu'elle ne montrait qu'à ses proches et en particulier son père qu'elle avait surpris plusieurs fois. Après tout ceci, elle vous raconterait plusieurs anecdotes pour montrer le côté enfantin de sa mère qui, uniquement avec ses proches, boudait et se chamaillait facilement.

Ensuite, elle passerait à son père et vous le décrirait, tout comme sa mère, comme un homme avec deux personnalités bien distinctes selon les personnes avec qui il se trouve. Elle vous expliquerait d'abord que son père était un grand timide, qui ne faisait confiance qu'à peu de personne de par son passé douloureux. A cause de cela, elle vous demanderait de ne pas vous arrêter à l'impression de froideur et de distance qu'il donnait au premier abord, car il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Puis, elle ajouterait, un sourire fier aux lèvres, qu'il avait un cœur gros comme ça, qu'il était toujours prêt à rendre service et qu'il avait parfois même tendance à être trop serviable et trop généraux avec tout le monde. Elle préciserait ensuite qu'il écoutait plus souvent qu'il ne parlait et qu'il donnait l'impression d'être toujours en retrait. Il était comme ça son père, discret mais là quand il fallait.

Après, elle vous parlerait du mari et du père qu'il était. En tant que mari, elle dirait qu'il était très intentionné, très amoureux, très tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon mari mais un peu trop protecteur, surtout lorsque sa mère était enceinte. Pour elle, ça avait été quelque chose, mais pour son frère alors là ça avait été le pompon. Sa mère avait plusieurs fois eu envie de l'étrangler -gentiment bien sûr- ou alors de l'enfermer quelque part à clé, lui avait-elle confié récemment. A part ce petit détail, c'était le mari idéal.

En tout que père, il était parfait. Présent, gentil, joueur, amusant, aimant, sévère quand il le fallait. Ah son père c'était quelque chose. Des comme lui il n'en existait pas deux, elle en était persuadée. Des aussi drôle, il n'y en avait déjà pas tant. Il était toujours là à essayer de la faire sourire quand elle était contrariée, à faire le pitre pour la faire rire, à lui proposer de faire une partie de carte, d'échec ou autre comme elle les aimait pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis des aussi pédagogues, alors là il n'en avait vraiment pas beaucoup. Avec lui, elle comprenait tout tout de suite. Non, il était parfait. Juste un peu trop protecteur. Sa fille, c'était sa fille, il ne faillait pas l'embêter !

Si vous lui demandiez simplement de décrire ces parents en quelques mots, elle vous dirait alors qu'elle ne les échangerait pour rien au monde contre d'autres et qu'elle les aime de tout son cœur.


	2. Thème 1 : Acné

Voici la première histoire de la suite de Enfance. Les thèmes abordés seront lié à l'adolescence et m'ont été donné en partie par ma mère et en partie par ma béta-lectrice et amie. Adeline, ces petits textes te sont dédiés.

Merci à Lamu et Aneselric pour le petite review qui me font très plaisir.

J'essayerais de garder un rythme de publication constant, ça devrait pas être compliqué vu que je les ai déjà fini.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Thème : Acné

Nombre de mots : 401

Un cri d'horreur à en faire dresser tous les poils provenant de la salle de bain retentit dans le manoir Zala. Celui-ci provoqua chez la maitresse de maison une réaction plutôt inattendue : au lieu de rester figée d'effroi comme Myrna, elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine avant de débouler comme une folle dans le salon et de monter quatre par quatre les escaliers en hurlant :

« Léonore ! »

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle entra en grand vacarme dans la salle de bain.

« Léonore, ma puce, tu vas bien ? »

La porte rencontra un obstacle dans sa course. Un gémissement de douleur indiqua à Cagalli que ce dernier était en réalité sa fille.

« Avant oui ! Maintenant non, tu viens de me casser le nez !

- Pardon ma puce, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en refermant la porte. »

Elle s'agenouilla au prés de Léonore, alors âgée de quatorze ans, qui se tenait le nez entre les mains.

« Fais-moi voir ça. »

Sa fille retira les doigts protégeant son nez et la laissa l'observer sur toutes les coutures.

« Il n'est pas cassé.

- Ca fait quand même un mal de chien !

- Je sais. Ton père m'a un jour, accidentellement, fermé la porte dans le nez. »

Léonore rit doucement puis gémit à nouveau, sa mère venait de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le front.

« On ne se moque pas !

- Désolée Maman, je m'imaginais juste le nombre d'excuses que Papa avait dû te faire.

- Si tu savais… »

Cagalli et sa fille s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Je vois.

- Moi par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as crié comme ça. Une araignée dans la douche ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ça ! »

Elle lui désigna une minuscule bosse rouge sur sa joue droite.

« J'espère que tu te moques de moi Léonore ! C'est un petit bouton !

- Un bouton d'acné ! Tu te rends compte, c'est horrible !

- Un petit coup de fond de teint et personne ne verra.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours une superbe peau sur les photos maintenant !

- Désolée de te décevoir ma puce, mais je n'en ai jamais mis avant de me rendre compte que ton père aimait que je me maquille de temps en temps.

- C'est pas juste… »


End file.
